bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nodoka Kumori
Fushi Genmu | birthday = December 13 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 4'11" (149.86 cm) | weight = 99 lbs (41.91 kg) | eyes = Gray | hair = Blue | blood type = Unknown, Colored Black | affiliation = Yonkō | previous affiliation = | occupation = Worker at Kurosaki Winery | previous occupation = 5th Seat of the Seventh Division | team = Yonkō (affiliated with them) | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = John Kakusei | base of operations = Kyoto Prefecture | marital status = Single | relatives = Enoch Kumori (paternal grandfather) Yūgana Kumori (paternal grandmother) Hone Kumori (father) Hikaru Kurosaki (father figure, though Nodoka will never admit it) | education = | status = Active | shikai = Itoyanagi | bankai = Reikoshi Itoyanagi }} Background Nodoka Kumori was the 5th Seat of the 7th Division. He was born in District 90, Zaraki. Throughout his life, he was always on the run from many who would hurt him. He was beaten so brutally that he lost his ability of speech. His eyes also turned a dead, misty gray. This led to some thinking he was blind, and often tried to mock him by tripping, or punching him and asking, "Who hit you?" Nodoka never stood for such insolence, and often retaliated with a smart remark or staring them down. Many were scared of his eye color, his unmoving lips, and his general apearence, so they would leave him be. Later in his life, his fellow villagers got the "courage" to kill Nodoka. They chased Nodoka to the edge of a cliff, threatening to toss him over. Nodoka only held onto a weeping willow tree in order to stay on the cliff. Even though his life was on the line, there wasn't a hint of fear in his eyes. he only looked at the adults and wondered why were they doing this. His questioning turned to anger, and his anger turned to rage. He stepped forth to face them, and did something unimaginable. He spoke, but only a few words. They were, "Show Your Sorrow, Itoyanagi." In that moment, Nodoka awakened as a Soul Reaper, without even getting training. His sword was in the shape of a scythe that was 9 feet long. He struck the scythe in the ground, causing the earth beneath his pursuers to open up and swallow them, but Nodoka was safely in a tree away from the scene. As soon as he jumped out of the tree, he was confronted by Hikaru Kurosaki. Hikaru asked Nodoka to join the Gotei 13, but Nodoka dismissed the offer as useless, and turned to walk away. Hikaru then said, "I will give you the ability to speak again." That made Nodoka stop, and look at Hikaru with suspicion. Nodoka stared at Hikaru for a long time, and then bowed before him. This was his way of saying yes, but he would only follow Hikaru because he thought it would be interesting. When Nodoka came to the Soul Society, he entered the Soul Reaper Academy, and graduated within a year. However, he wasn't revered as a genius. Rather, he simply did what he was told, and showed an acceptable level of Kidō mastery. He graduated early because of the teacher's fear of his nature to kill. Nodoka often released his Zanpakutou during training sessions, often wounding several students. Nodoka even attacked one of the teachers when they tried to scold him with force. Nodoka was the only Soul Reaper to graduate the Soul Reaper Academy because they wanted someone else to deal with him. Upon leaving the Academy, he was immediately sent off to the 11th company, but even those there feared his power. Even though all of the members of the 11th company are a bunch of burly tough guys, Nodoka's sheer presence caused anyone to come near him to not mess with him. After spending 5 years in the 11th company, he was immediately promoted to the 7th Division, and as a seated officer. Nodoka is currently a worker in Hikaru's Winery. Appearance Ever since Nodoka joined the Gotei 13, he was never seen without his Shihakusho; he even bathed alone so no one could see him. He is quite short compared to most other Soul Reapers, but his short stature gives him an advantage in battle. He has grayish-white hair with a small pattern of hair on the left side of the top of his head which looks like the skull. He carries a sword that is 6 feet tall on his back. It makes him look similar to Toshiro Hitsugaya in the way he carries it. Nodoka also carries a small book with him. It is only known that it is colored crimson and it has a string of black pearls that binds it to Nodoka. Personality Nodoka shows kindness to almost nobody. Due to his upbringing as a runaway in the Rukon district, he rarely looks up at people when they are talking to him. He doesn't even acknowledge the other Captains when they speak except for Hikaru and Captain-General Shakyamuni. In serious situations, he'll listen for the important details, but he will not give the Captains the respect they deserve. As such, Nodoka is a very isolated person, but he will be seen with Sayuri and John. He's mellowed out ever since Bella and Kari were hired as staff at the Winery. He has tried to become their friend due to Hikaru asking him. Because of his newfound careful nature, he makes sure not to come off as rude to the staff at the Winery. Nodoka rarely smiles, and he never laughs. Whenever he speaks using his mouth, his words are to be heeded. Powers and Abilities Reiseī User: Nodoka has been taught the basics of Reiseī by Hikaru and Mizu, but he has not yet formulated his own personal attacks. So far, he can do the basic Reiseī technique, Teishiha, and he can charge his blades with his reiatsu. Trilingual: Nodoka can speak English, Japanese, and he dabbles in German. Equipment : Nodoka has a Gikon that he uses to switch from his Gigai to his Shinigami form. The Gikon's name is Fledermaus. He speaks only German, and he has a tendency to say "klappe" at the end of his sentences. Translated, it means "flap". Zanpakutō Itoyanagi (糸柳 lit. Weeping Willow) is the name of Nodoka's Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, it is an ash green claymore. Itoyanagi is one of the most enigmatic Zanpakutō currently in the Gotei 13. The closest classification that it falls under is a Kido-Type Zanpakutō. *'Shikai': Itoyanagi is released with the command Show Your Sorrow. Nodoka's sword takes the form of a giant scythe with a design on the blade which looks like a lion combating a dragon. This decal isn't visible from far away. The significance of the design is the conflict within Nodoka's heart of whether he is good or evil. In battle, the lion will glow if he is fighting for good while the dragon will glow if he fights with evil intentions. When Nodoka is using his Shikai, his hair turns to a navy blue, and his clothes take on a different appearance. **'Moriseki': (Shrine Grove Gate 森関) This is the name of one of Nodoka's special abilities for his first Shikai release. Nodoka charges his scythe with his spirit energy, and slams the blade into the ground. A great translucent wall of reishi is created from this which is able to resist most attacks. It is not that strong to freezing or fire techniques, but Nodoka can remedy that if he uses enough energy. **'Datsuryoku': (Draining of Strength 脱力) This is the name of the second of Nodoka's special abilities for his first Shikai release. Itoyanagi lets the user generate a domain that stretches for a maximum of a 0.5 Ri (1.2 miles) ceiling and a maximum 1 Ri (2.4 miles) radius. Before, Nodoka's power stretched farther, but the trees could be destroyed like they were chaff easier. Nodoka usually lets the field stretch out for a fourth of both current maximums. This world is known as Za Mokumoku (ザ黙黙 lit. The Mute). In this dimension, darkness reigns, the sun is eclipsed and there is an eerie presence which amplifies the amount of fear that a person can feel, thus increasing levels of adrenaline. The agitation that this inflicts makes the victim unable to think clearly without a great amount of focus. Itoyanagi primarily builds power from the filtered ultraviolet rays, only gathering energy from the fear that his foes may have while in Za Mokumoku. The ability that Nodoka can gain depends on the number of trees that he can produce. The minimum number of trees needed is listed. One of the following can happen: ***'Mōi (Fury 猛威)': Nodoka's destructive power can increase to that of 2 Captain-Class Soul Reapers. ****Tree Requirement: 1 Four-Story Tree ***'Mamoru (Protect 守る)': Nodoka can emit an invisible shield with a varied density depending on the amount of energy. ****Tree Requirement: 1 Four-Story Tree ***'Denka (Charge 電荷)': Nodoka can use this energy to somewhat "break" the limits and fight for prolonged periods of time without feeling any negative effects. ****Tree Requirement: 2 Four-Story Trees ***'Dōyō (Jolt 動揺)': Nodoka can gain a Shunpō ability comparable to that of an average Captain-Class Soul Reaper. ****Tree Requirement: 1 Four-Story Tree ***'Aoi En'en (Blue Flame Blaze 青い炎炎)':Nodoka can use the energy he gathered to increase his own spirit energy supply by 10% of the energy gathered. This is not recommended though because the energy could cause stress fractures in Nodoka's bones. ****Tree Requirement: 4 Four-Story Trees ***'NOTE': The reasoning behind the trees needed for an increase of power, speed, defense, or energy is because of Nodoka's connection with their reishi flow. Each tree has a function in distributing the energy: If Nodoka were to only absorb energy from an immature tree (under four stories), the energy collected may be too little to make a difference, or the energy is too great to be given in one shot. The roots of each tree are interconnected so the energy can be distributed evenly amongst them, so when Nodoka goes to gain the energy that they contain, he receives it in an even manner, giving him the opportunity to integrate it into his system without a reishi overload. ***'Reishi Download': (レイシダウンロード Reishidaunrōdo) During the Reishi Download, as Nodoka refers to it, no energy can be collected by the trees, and Nodoka cannot totally defend from any of his opponent's attacks. The Download is most effective when Nodoka is in the center point where the roots of the trees intersect. The way he gains the energy is by letting the roots of the trees come froth from the ground, and wrap around his limbs and his Zanpakutō. The roots then dig into Nodoka's Soul Chain and Soul Sleep and inject the energy directly into him. Nodoka then needs to regulate how the energy is distributed without giving any area of his body or Zanpakutō too much power. The amount of time for the Reishi Download to take place is about 30 seconds. Admittedly, Nodoka hasn't perfected this technique given how short the time is and because of the strange nature of his Zanpakutō's abilities. Nodoka uses this technique only when he is safe from his enemies). *'Shikai Release II': Nodoka has a second command release for his Shikai. The second command is Bind All in Your Sorrowful Vines. This produces the same effects as his first release, but a giant willow, about 15 stories at his best, is summoned from the earth. It acts as Nodoka's way of mid-to-long range attack. This release is not a Bankai, but rather a second method of attack. The willow is not as durable as Nodoka's other trees, and it can easily be overpowered by someone with a captain's spiritual pressure. *'Shikai Release III': Nodoka has a third release command for his Shikai. The third command is Ensnare. This transforms Nodoka's blade into many weeping willow branches which can be used to trap the foe or to negate energy attacks. **'Urahara': (Reverse) This is the name of Nodoka's special ability exclusive to his third release. He is able to use the vines to tap any energy attack, immediately corrupting the energy and causing the attack to shatter. The only downside of this is that it can only be used to counter attacks in a Shikai level. If this attack is used on a Bankai level attack, the backfire from the excess energy could cause Nodoka's own weapon to shatter instead. *'Bankai': Reikoshi Itoyanagi (霊枯死糸柳 lit. Soul Withering Weeping Willow) is the name of Nodoka's Bankai. When released, Itoyanagi is engulfed in vines, which form into the first of 3 Twelve-Story Trees. When this first tree is completed, Nodoka steps inside the hollow of the tree, and emerges wearing an ashen colored version of the clothes he had before along with green armor on his left arm. However, there have been cases where he donned a black dress-shirt and black slacks to match with his hair colored jet black and pale white wings on his back. His scythe transforms into a double edged sword at the end that is 49 inches long and 6 inches wide with the scythe blade's length being 26 inches. Due to its strange form, Nodoka has yet to use it to its full potential. Nodoka has been able to utilize one function of his weapon where he can detach the scythe and sword to use each part individually. The scythe can be used as a large chain-scythe, but due to the cumbersome nature of the blade, it makes it difficult for Nodoka to use the weaopn to the fullest. Usually, he will detach the two parts, leaving the scythe to stick in the ground while he attacks with the sword portion. *In Nodoka's Bankai, 3 Twelve-Story trees come forth from the ground. Each trees spirit energy capacity equals that of 2 Captains, seeing as the energy is compressed. The trees carry their own spirit energy at first which equals 1 average captain's spirit energy each. However, this energy is used to regulate the energy they absorb and amplify it so not all the energy is lost upon transfer to Nodoka. **'Haiiro no Juhi': (灰色の樹皮 lit. Ashen Bark) This is the name of one of Nodoka's primary Bankai abilities. If his trees are afflicted with fire or ice, he can use the command "Reverse, Haīrokawa". This appears to freeze time, then reverse the damage done in the same way it was dealt. This ability can only be used to reverse damage on Nodoka's trees. **'Kuro Nichiyō': (黒日曜 lit. Black Sun) This is the name of Nodoka's support ability. This ability causes the sky to turn pale white and the sun to turn jet-black. This allows for Nodoka's trees to photosynthesize spirit energy at an abnormal rate of about 300 times faster than usual. The production of excess energy creates a massive amount of heat in the trees which cause them to turn orange-red. The heat produced is released through the treetops to prevent any interference in a fight. The temperature produced is equivalent to 1000 Kelvin (726.85 degrees Celsius). **'Kirinuki': (切り抜き lit. Clipping) This technique disintegrates all of Nodoka's trees and charges his Zanpakutō with the total energy that the trees gathered. The stress on Nodoka's body makes this technique hazardous to his health if executed improperly. This technique was developed when he worked more on his Bankai to gather more energy from his opponents. This is the final ability of his Bankai. Limits Before, for Nodoka to make 1 Four Story Tree, he has to gather energy comparable to at least a lieutenant's average spirit energy level. 1 Eight-Story Tree requires the spirit energy level of at least 1 Captain. Now, he can use the energy stolen from foes of past and release it in small doses for his Shikai or Bankai. Trivia *Nodoka's Theme is Clipping by MuteMath. *Nodoka's hobbies include writing poetry about man's cruelty and playing chess with Hikaru. *Despite his outward apathy towards her, Nodoka has a crush on Kari Esperanza.